Summer Holidays
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Rachel wants to get back into everybody's good books. She decided to organize a trip away with the club at her dads country house.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sticky hot day, and the end of the final day of junior year. Despite the heat everyone seemed pretty upbeat about the day. Kurt Hummel walked to his locker and pulled out all his books. Just then Finn came skidding behind him and almost slammed into Kurt's locker.

"We're you dropped on your head as a baby?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know...what...why" Finn replied confused.

"Don't worry. I was just asking" Kurt replied putting the last of the books in his bag. "Where you going to ask me something"

"Oh, yeah right" Finn now smiled. "Rachel wants everyone to meet in the choir room"

"Okay" Kurt said confused. "Why though?"

"Something about something. I don't know. I try to listen to her but she talks so fast" Finn was now scratching his head.

"Tell her I will be there in a couple of minutes, but to make it quick because I am meeting Blaine"

Kurt had now pulled down all his newspaper cuttings and the photo he had of Blaine in his locker. He shut the locker and started walking towards the choir room, when Mercedes came up behind him.

"Hey white boy. You got any idea why Rachel wants us to meet her in the choir room" she asked as they walked.

"No. Finn said that she talks too fast or something" Kurt replied as they walked into the choir room and noticed everyone there already. They took their seats and Rachel walked to the front of the room.

"You may all be wondering why I asked you here" she started.

"Not really" Santana replied while filing her nails. "Just get on with it hobbit"

"I know that some of you are pissed off about the fact that I could have been the reason that we lost nationals"

"You where the reason we lost nationals" Santana butted in again.

"Anyway, I spoke to my dad's and they said that I could use our country house over the holidays. I was thinking that we could use a little trip away"

"No offense but going to the country isn't exactly fun, and in this heat" Mercedes began before Rachel cut her off.

"It has air con and a pool" she smiled as everyone looked at her.

"I am so in" Brittany beamed.

"Me too" the rest of the group said in unison.

"I am totally going to get a tan" Santana laughed. "Wait, can we bring alcohol?"

"Yes, you can. But I am not drinking anything. Oh, and no drinking and swimming. I don't want someone's death on my conscience" Rachel replied as they all smiled.

"Can I bring Blaine?" Kurt almost begged.

"Of course you can" Rachel smiled.

"Okay, if we are doing this don't we have to organise stuff. Like when are we going?" Quinn piped up.

"I was thinking in two weeks. If that is okay with everyone, and we can stay for like a week", Rachel replied as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"How about food?" Finn asked.

"If we all decide what we want to eat we can buy the food before we go because the grocery store up there is pretty crap" Rachel replied.

"We should buy meat" Quinn suggested. "There are a lot of guys, and I know that they all love meat so we should have like a barbeque or something. Santana, Britt and I will buy the stuff for that".

"And stuff to make Salad" Tina commented. "I will get that"

"I make wicked Pasta, which we can always re warm. I will get the stuff for that" Mercedes commented.

"Kurt, Blaine and I will get all the junk food stuff" Finn said. "I am great at picking all that stuff".

"Seeing as I am the one with the fake ID Lauren and I will get the alcohol" Puck said.

"I will get the soft drinks" Sam piped up as everyone looked at him. "I can afford Coke and Lemonade"

"I will bring cereals and bread for breakfast" Artie commented.

"I will bring all the stuff for sandwiches which we can have for lunch" Mike added.

"Okay, that is great. I will probably make some vegetarian stir fry so I will bring the stuff for that" Rachel commented as she found her note book.

"I can bring my guitar", Sam added.

"And is there like a TV or something so I can bring my PS3 so that I can whip Finn's ass in video games" Puck asked.

"Yes there is a TV. I was thinking of bringing Karaoke and my Docking station" Rachel was writing down a list of who was bringing what.

"I have an amazing collection of DVDs" Finn said. "I can bring those and Kurt can bring the musical ones if people want to watch them"

Everyone seemed pretty excited about the prospect of going away. Kurt drove to Lima bean and Blaine was sitting and waiting for him at a table.

"I am so sorry I am late" Kurt said taking a seat.

"No need to apologise" Blaine replied. "I suggest you have valid reason"

"Well", Kurt smiled. "I may have gotten you roped into something"

"Should I be frightened" Blaine laughed.

"Not really. Rachel's dads have allowed her to have their country house for a week and she had invited everyone there. Apparently there is a pool and air conditioning" Kurt was looking at Blaine.

"That sounds better than sitting at home alone" Blaine replied. "And I get to spend a week with you"

"I love you Blaine," Kurt laughed holding his hand.

"I love you too." Blaine replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so they are now going to the beach house and everyone starts fighting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes.**

Rachel had arrived at the beach house early to make sure that everything was cleaned up. She had told them all to arrive at four and it was now a quarter past and no one was there. She slumped on the couch and heard the doorbell ring. She almost raced to get it.

"Hey Tina, Hey Mike" she said opening the door.

"Hi" Tina said. "So, where do we put our bags and the stuff we brought for food?"

"Because you are the first ones here, you get the only other double bedroom just around the corner. Just put the food in the fridge and bread in the pantry and the kitchen is just over there".

Just then the doorbell rang again and Rachel opened the door. Santana, Brittany and Quinn came barging into the house.

"Where do put all our crap", Santana asked.

"There is two bunk rooms just over there", Rachel said pointing the direction as Quinn handed her the meat.

"I love bunk beds" Brittany squealed. "My mom never let me have them because she thought I would fall off"

"Hold on. Bunk beds, how old are we? Five" Quinn asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is all we have" Rachel replied as they all walked off.

"This is going to be a great week" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Just then Puck, Artie and Lauren came into the house.

"Have you ever heard of ringing a doorbell?" Rachel said as she turned around.

"I'm sorry. The door was wide open" Lauren replied.

"Sorry. Come in. There are bunk rooms just over there" Rachel said pointing in the same direction.

Rachel put everything in the kitchen and went back to the lounge room before the door rang again, and she could hear Finn outside.

"Hi guys" she said as she kissed Finn.

"Hey Rachel" Blaine replied. "Thanks for inviting me by the way"

"That's okay Blaine. By the way, you boys are sleeping in the bunk rooms just down there. Good luck. Finn, you are sleeping in the master room with me, so follow me".

Finn followed her into a large room and put down his bags. He was just about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang.

"Hey" Sam said as he and Mercedes walked into the house.

"You two came together?" Finn commented.

"Sam doesn't have a car and someone needed to give him a lift" Mercedes replied.

"Anyway, there are no more beds so you two get the couches" Rachel said as she took the soft drinks and the rest of the groceries.

"What?" Mercedes was glaring at Rachel.

"The couches, I've slept on them before and I know they are pretty comfortable"

"I heard you the first time. I can't believe that you are making us sleep on the couch while everyone else gets beds" Mercedes replied

"Get lost Puckerman" Quinn screamed from the other side of the house. "You are disgusting. I can't believe I even had sex with you in the first place"

"Oh god" Finn said quietly to Rachel.

"That is my boyfriend you are talking about", Lauren replied. "If I were you I would take that back before I pin you to the bed post"

"This place sucks" Kurt said coming back over to Rachel. "Everyone is screaming and fighting"

"Okay" Rachel said. "Get them all to come back here"

In a couple of minutes everyone was sitting in the lounge room in a circle.

"Why are you so angry Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Because I don't want to share with Puck" she replied.

"Okay. Who would you like to share with?" Rachel asked.

"Santana, Britt and Artie" Quinn was looking at the other three who all agreed.

"Now, does anybody else have any questions or suggestions" Rachel asked.

"Why do the two Asians get the double bed?" Puck asked.

"Because we where the first ones here" Tina replied

"That isn't fair" Puck said this while looking at Rachel, "That is total crap. Lauren and I should get the bed as Jew's honour"

"Shut up Puck" Tina replied.

"Puck, Tina and Mike get the bed. I said they could, and I am not going to treat you differently because of our religion" Rachel replied.

"Fine then" Puck pouted.

"Okay, so is everyone happy with their arrangements" Rachel asked.

They all droned out a yes and went back their rooms. Rachel decided that she better cook her dinner that night, and the boys had started to play on Puck's PS3. _Maybe this would be okay_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaine tells everyone some very exciting news.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes.**

It was Tuesday morning and everyone was sitting around the dining table playing cards. Blaine was smiling at Kurt who looked bored out of his mind watching Puck rip everybody off at poker. Rachel and the girls were using the only bathroom to get ready for the pool, and the boys had already gotten into their board shorts and where waiting.

"I won again!" Puck said quite proudly taking more of Finn's money.

All the girls came out of the bathroom and the game suddenly stopped. Just before they were all going to run to the pool Blaine decided to stop them.

"This better be important. I am missing crucial tanning time." Santana said as Blaine sat them all back down.

"This is very important." Blaine smiled.

Brittany, who was sitting comfortably on Santana's lap, shot her hand up.

"Yes Brittany," Blaine said

"Is this a coming out of the closet speech?"

"No Britt," Santana said. "He is already out"

"Oh okay." She smiled.

"Anyway," Blaine began. "I had agreed to wait till school started up again to tell you all this, but I think you all deserve to know now."

"You aren't moving to London or something, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Or France," Quinn added.

"Or Mexico," Puck added.

"Or Hobbit Land with Rachel," Santana commented.

"Shut up Santana!" Rachel butted in.

"No, I am not moving anywhere. Well, actually, I am," Blaine started.

"This is my worst nightmare!" Kurt butted in. "I am going to be single again."

"Can you guys let me finish?" Blaine began again. "I have transferred from Dalton,"

"He had transferred to Carmel and it is going to be a Jesse and Sunshine situation again." Rachel butted in.

"Rachel, let me finish. I have transferred to McKinley." Blaine smiled.

Everyone sat there completely silent. A smile crept onto Kurt's face. Tina was the first one to speak.

"You transferred to our dive of a school?" Tina asked.

"My parents weren't too happy but they agreed to let me transfer eventually." Blaine replied.

"You're not some Dalton spy are you?" Puck asked.

"No guys. I am not a spy. I just wanted to spend senior year with my boyfriend. I hated how far away we were."

"That is so sweet!" Mercedes said before everyone awed and Santana almost gagged.

"Can we go to the pool now?" Brittany asked.

Everyone got up and ran outside to the pool. Pretty much everyone just dived in but Kurt found a deck chair in the shade. Blaine came up to him and sat down on the end of the chair.

"You didn't say anything?" Blaine looked at his pale boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You aren't just doing it for me, right? I know how much you loved that school." Kurt asked.

"Look, I can see the Warblers after school or on weekends. I ran away from the bullies at my old school and moving to McKinley might get me to face up to new ones."

"What about your parents. Were they actually okay with this?" Kurt looked at the shorter boy.

"They didn't really care." Blaine smiled.

"Well then come here so I can kiss you." Kurt giggled.

Blaine moved up next to Kurt and they started kissing.

"Ew! I didn't need to see that!" Finn called from the pool.

"Get some Warbler guy. Wait, New Directions guy!" Puck called out.

"My name is actually Blaine." Blaine responded after he pulled out of the kiss.

"Be careful of Rachel," Quinn called. "She might send you to a crack house."

"It wasn't an active crack house!" Rachel said from the other side of the pool.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Rachel knows I would kill her if she did anything like that to you."

A minute later Puck and Mike picked up Blaine and threw him into the pool. Then they threw Kurt in with his sunglasses and sunhat.

"You guys are dead meat. This glasses as Prada and cost more than anything you probably own." Kurt screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Directions get a surprise visit and some news that will upset some people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes.**

It was Wednesday night and they were all watching a movie. Mercedes had begged them to watch one of her horror movies and some of the girls, especially Brittany where terrified. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud knock on the window.

"This is how I am going to die." Rachel said clutching onto Finn.

"I will get it, wusses!" Puck said turning on a light.

They heard a knock again at the front door. Puck almost jumped out of his skin and Mercedes took out a baseball bat. She walked to the door holding it steadily.

"Who is it?" She said shakily.

"Mr Schue." the voice replied. Everyone started laughing as Mercedes put down her bat and opened the door for the teacher.

"You scared us." Rachel commented as he came into the house. "How did you find out where we are anyway?"

"Your dads told me. Can I speak to you, Quinn and Puck somewhere private?" He asked.

The four of them walked into the master bedroom and Mr Shue shut the door. They had all sat down on the bed.

"I have some bad news guys," Mr Schue was looking at the intrigued faces. "Shelby and Beth where in a pretty serious car accident"

"Are they okay?" Puck asked.

"They both, um, died at the scene." Mr Schue said quietly.

Quinn was crying while Puck was trying to comfort her. Rachel just sat there completely silent. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Shelby was her mother but she didn't even know her. It wasn't long before she started tearing up.

"Do you want to tell the others, or should I?" Mr Schue asked.

"Can you tell them?" Rachel asked between her sobs.

Mr Schue smiled as he walked out the room and shut the door. When the three of them came back into the living room Finn almost instantly pulled Rachel into a hug, and Santana was tearing.

"When is the service?" Quinn asked still balling.

"Sunday at eleven," Mr Schue said grimly.

"We will all be there" Kurt piped up.

Everyone instantly nodded while Quinn, Puck and Rachel gave them a small smile. Half an hour later Mr Schue left and the two girls had gone to bed. Puck was sitting in his room because he wanted to be alone.

"I think we should sing them a song." Tina said to break the silence.

"That is a great idea!" Mercedes chimed in.

"May I suggest Katy Perry's teenage dream?" Blaine asked.

"That isn't appropriate." Kurt commented.

"Fine then, how about Pinks new song?" Blaine asked.

"I like that." Finn smiled.

"I can play that on guitar!" Sam said proudly.

"So can I," Blaine said looking at everyone.

"Who should take lead?" Santana asked.

"I think I should." Blaine said.

"I think not" Kurt retorted. "You will not make new directions the second Blaine and the pips"

"I think that Finn should take lead. I mean, Finn is Rachel's boyfriend and Puck's best friend." Mercedes said to stop Kurt from saying more.

"I am cool with that." Finn said looking at everyone.

"Everyone who wants Finn to take lead put their hands up." Kurt said counting the hands. "That is everyone, great"

"When should we do this?" Mike asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Santana answered.

Everyone got up and started heading off to bed. Kurt stopped Blaine mid way to the bunk room.

"I am so sorry," Kurt said to him. "I was being too mean."

"No, you have a good point. I have to get used to not being the soloist anymore. Plus, how can I be mad at someone like you."

Blaine kissed Kurt as he started blushing. They held hands walking to their bunk room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Glee club performs a special song for their friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes.**

The next morning it was eerily quiet in the holiday house. Everyone eat their breakfast in complete silence. Quinn and Rachel didn't want to leave their rooms and Puck was sitting with everyone.

"It's a nice day for a swim." Puck was trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it is." Artie replied still looking at his cereal bowl.

All of a sudden Brittany got up out of her seat and gave Puck a huge hug.

"I am so sorry." She said as she held onto him.

"Thanks Britt," Puck was released from the hug. "I never really felt like Beth was my baby anyway. I mean, I only saw her for like twenty minutes."

Everyone still sat there in complete silence. Kurt stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I am going to check on Rachel." He said as he walked away.

"I will check on Quinn." Puck said walking in the other direction.

Kurt knocked on the bedroom door. He heard crying on the other side.

"Rachel." He said politely.

"Kurt, just leave me alone." She replied.

Kurt opened the door and saw her sitting up in the bed, crying. He walked up to her and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom." Kurt wiped her eyes with tissues.

"I don't even know why I am so upset," Rachel began. "She was never really my mom anyway. I mean, sure she was talented, and we looked a lot alike, but I never really knew her."

"I know why." Kurt looked at her. "Because even though you agreed to keep out of each other's lives, you still cared about her."

"What do I do?"Rachel was looking at the boy's eyes.

"Well," Kurt smiled. "I would suggest getting dressed because we have a little surprise for you in the lounge room."

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel smiled as he got up and walked towards the door.

"I hardly admit this, Berry. But you are one of my good friends." Kurt laughed as he left the room.

The bedroom door was open, and Puck walked in to see Quinn with red eyes in front of the mirror.

"Hey," He said sheepishly.

"What do you want, Puck." Quinn said aggravated.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

Quinn sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her.

"I have never been good at talking about feeling and stuff," he started. "But I really liked you, last year"

"Really" Quinn was looking at him.

"Yeah, and I dumb enough to make you pregnant. So I blew any chance I had to be someone special to you"

"For the record," Quinn smiled. "You will always be someone special to me."

She pulled her into a hug and started tearing again. Puck then took a photo out of his wallet.

"Mr Schue gave me this last night." He said handing her the photo.

"Is this Beth?" Quinn asked till tearing.

"Yep, she was beautiful." Puck smiled. "She got that from you"

"She had your hair," Quinn laughed.

"Well she had your eyes." Puck commented.

Just then Santana came behind them and smiled.

"Beth looked beautiful," she commented.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Can you two come to the living room? We have something special for you."

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Sam and Blaine had their guitars and everyone else was in their places. When Rachel, Puck and Quinn took their seats, Finn started talking.

"Um, this song for you guys. It's kind of our way to show that we are here for you."

Sam and Blaine started playing their guitars and smiled at them as Finn started singing.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice__  
><em>_dug my way out, Blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
><em>_welcome to my silly life_

Santana and Brittany sung the next verse together smiling at Quinn.  
><em>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<em>_  
><em>_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down__  
><em>_Mistaken, Always second guessing__  
><em>_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

Everybody else joined in, and Rachel, Quinn and Puck where all smiling.

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_don't you ever; ever feel__  
><em>_like your less than, less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_like your nothing. You are perfect to us.__  
><em>

Kurt and Blaine sung the next verse together.

_You're so mean,__  
><em>_when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices, in your head__  
><em>_make them like you instead.__  
><em>  
>Sam and Tina took over the next verse, smiling at the three people on the couch.<p>

_So complicated,__  
><em>_Look happy, you'll make it!__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_such a tired game.__  
><em>_It's enough; I've done all I can think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.__  
><em>  
>Everybody joined in again and Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand.<p>

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_don't you ever; ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than, less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_like your nothing__  
><em>_you are perfect to us._

Artie, Mike and Finn rapped the next verse and Puck was laughing.  
><em>The whole world stares so I swallow the fear;<em>_  
><em>_the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try, try, try,__  
><em>_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere__  
><em>_they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_we change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_why do we do that? Why do I do that?__  
><em>_Why do I do that?__  
><em>

Mercedes took the next line, and belted it out.

_Yeah, Oh pretty, pretty please, Oh__  
><em>  
>Everyone joined in again and Rachel and Quinn had tears in their eyes.<p>

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_don't you ever; ever feel__  
><em>_like your less than, less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_like your nothing__  
><em>_you are perfect to us._

_You're perfect, you're perfect__  
><em>_pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_don't you ever; ever feel__  
><em>_like your less than, less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_like your nothing__  
><em>_you are perfect to us._

"That was," was all Rachel managed to say before bursting into tears on Quinn's shoulder.

"Group hug!" Artie called out before everyone smothered them into a huge hug.

"Can we go for a swim?" Quinn asked.

"Last one in has to clean tonight!" Rachel laughed as everyone raced to get their bathers on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes.**

Kurt almost threw his bathers on. He completely forgot about the step just before the screen door and the fact that the door was shut, so he slammed into it. Kurt could hear giggling outside and stumbled out the door still rubbing his face. Everyone was in hysterics, and he could tell that Blaine was trying to hold in the laughter.

"That isn't funny guys! That door hurts!" Kurt said as he put his towel next to Blaine's on the deck chair.

"Sure it does." Finn said before laughing again.

"I don't want to add insult to injury but everyone beat you out here." Lauren stated.

"Crap!" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"You should have been faster." Brittany commented as every else nodded.

"I am sorry, Boo and everyone else. None of you know the complete annoyance that comes with pale skin. This means extra skin care-".

Blaine cut him off. "If you come in, I will help you clean up."

Kurt smiled and got into the pool. Blaine almost carried him to an empty spot and kissed his forehead.

"Is that better?" he laughed as Kurt kissed him back.

"Sure is." Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed him again.

They were doing this for the next few minutes when Kurt felt a volley ball hit him at the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He said as he turned around.

"We don't need to see that." Santana replied. "It is gross!"

Blaine kissed Kurt again and Santana started groaning. This time Finn hit Blaine with the volley ball.

"Finn!" Kurt groaned as he threw the ball back.

"Sorry. Do you want to play volleyball with us?" Finn asked.

"Fine then!" Blaine said as he and Kurt joined Rachel's team.

When they got back inside that evening Kurt noticed that his back was completely burnt. He came out the bathroom angry and Blaine just looked at him.

"You are so lucky you don't have my skin tone!" Kurt whined.

"Why? I think it is pretty." Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I put on 35+ sunscreen and I still got burnt. All you do is tan!" Kurt said as Blaine shut their bunk room door.

Blaine kissed Kurt again and then rubbed the after sun lotion all over his back.

"You smell like a beach." Kurt commented as he turned around to look at his boyfriend.

"I take that as a compliment red back." Blaine giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes. I also do not own any of Katy Perry's songs, or the Party Rock Anthem. If I did I would be rich. **

It was a hot Friday evening and the glee club where cleaning up the barbeque. Well, Santana, Quinn and Brittany where. The rest of the club where in the living room, lying down and trying to keep cool. All of a sudden the electricity turned off. That meant no crappy air conditioning.

"My dad's said that might happen." Rachel commented from her spot next to Finn.

The three girls came in and noticed that all the lights had been switched off and so had the air con.

"Okay, you guys are nuts! It is like a sauna in here!" Santana whined.

"We lost electricity." Sam said from his spot next to Mercedes.

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Quinn asked.

Puck almost jumped from his spot and came back with a stash of alcohol.

"We never drank it. No electricity is better with alcohol."

Everyone smiled and even Rachel joined in on the drinking. A couple of hour's later fourteen drunk teenagers became bored, with nothing to do.

"I'm bored!" Brittany whined.

"I have an idea," Rachel started. "We can split into two teams and have a party song competition.".

That was when the electricity came on and Rachel looked at her docking station.

"You're on!" Blaine slurred.

"I want to be on Blaine's team!" A drunken Kurt whined.

"Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Mike, Quinn!" Mercedes called out. "You guys are on my team and we will rule this song!"

The seven of them started cheering as they planned their song on the other side of the room. Rachel, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Lauren all knew their song straight away. Mercedes team was going first.

"I just want to say that Katy Perry is awesome, and I mean, awesome." Blaine said before he pressed play on the iPod.

_There's a stranger in my bed,__  
><em>_There's a pounding my head__  
><em>_Glitter all over the room__  
><em>_Pink flamingos in the pool__  
><em>_I smell like a mini bar__  
><em>_DJ's passed out in the yard__  
><em>_Barbie's on the barbeque__  
><em>_There's a hickie or a bruise__  
><em>

Sam joined in at the next verse and Brittany had started dancing before Santana pulled her down.

_Pictures of last night__  
><em>_Ended up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__  
><em>_Oh well__  
><em>_it's a black top blur__  
><em>_but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn. __  
><em>  
>Quinn joined in the next verse with Mercedes, though they were just giggling most of the time.<p>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__  
><em>_And we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot__  
><em>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
><em>_And got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard__  
><em>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__  
><em>_Skinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__  
><em>_Always say we're gonna stop-op__  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again__  
><em>  
>Kurt sung the next verse sitting on Blaine's lap.<p>

_Trying to connect the dots__  
><em>_Don't know what to tell my boss__  
><em>_Think the city towed my car__  
><em>_Chandelier is on the floor__  
><em>_With my favourite party dress__  
><em>_Warrants out for my arrest__  
><em>_Think I need a ginger ale__  
><em>_That was such an epic fail__  
><em>  
>Tina sung the next verse and Mike started dancing.<p>

_Pictures of last night__  
><em>_Ended up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__  
><em>_Oh well__  
><em>_It's a blacked out blur__  
><em>_But I'm pretty sure it ruled__, __damn__  
><em>  
>All seven of them almost screamed the next few verses and danced with each other.<p>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on table tops__  
><em>_And we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credits card__  
><em>_And got kicked out of the bars__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevards__  
><em>

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__  
><em>_Skinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__  
><em>_Always say we're gonna stop-op__  
><em>_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again__  
><em>_Do it all__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again__  
><em>_Do it all __  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>  
>Brittany started screaming the lines followed the by the rest of the club.<p>

_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops__  
><em>_And we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
><em>_And got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park__  
><em>_Skinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law__  
><em>_Always say we're gonna stop__  
><em>_Oh-whoa-oh__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again_

"That was awesome!" Blaine screamed at the end of the song.

"Guys, get ready to whip some girly asses!". Rachel ran up to her iPod and found the song. "Get ready for the party rock anthem!"

Puck started singing and the people on the couch started booing him.

_Party Rock_

_Yea_

_Woo!_

_Let's go._

_Party__rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a<em>_good time__  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a__good time_

_Party__rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a<em>_good time__  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a__good time_

_We just wanna see yaa! __Shake That__!_

Finn joined in almost slurring his lines. Everyone in the room had started dancing already.

_In the club__party__rock look up on your girl  
>She on my jock,<em>_nonstop__when we in the spot  
>Booty move away like she on the block<br>What the track I gots to know  
>Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock<em>_and roll__  
>Half black half white diamino<br>Gane the money out the door_

_Yoooo!_

Artie joined in almost screaming.

_I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
>I got that devilish flow rock<em>_and roll__no halo  
>We<em>_party__rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<br>Hey!_

Everyone started singing during the chorus.

_Party__rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a<em>_good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a__good time_

_Party__rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a<em>_good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a__good time_

_We just wanna see yaa shake that!_

The room went dead silent when Brittany decided to yell.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'. _

Mike and Brittany decided to show their shuffling skills.

_Shufflin', shufflin'_

Artie and Puck sung the next verse.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad<em>

_One more shot for us  
>Another round<br>Please fill up my cup  
>Don't mess around<br>We just wanna see  
>You shake it now<br>Now you wanna be  
>Your naked now<em>

All the girls in the room, and Kurt sung the next lines.

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up _

_Get up  
>Get up<br>Get up  
>Get up<br>Get up  
>Get up<br>Get up  
>Get up<em>

Put your hands up to the sound  
>To the sound<br>Put your hands up !

Everyone started singing again and dancing with each other. The boys sung their parts and girls theirs.

_Party__rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a<em>_good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good good__good time_

_Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!_

"Who won?" Sam asked when the song finished and they got their breath back.

"Oops. I forgot about the whole judging thing." Rachel said drunken.

"Who cares! It was fun, right?" Mercedes questioned him.

"Yeah it was!" Brittany screamed.

"Who wants more songs?" Rachel asked as they all screamed in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**They go to the funeral and Rachel finds out if her master plan was a success.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to glee. I am pretty sure the only thing I own is my phone and my clothes. I also do not own any songs from Les Miserables. **

The next morning everyone was asleep in the lounge room. Finn was sleeping on the floor and Rachel was rested on his chest, Blaine was on one of the couches with Kurt curled up next to him, Mercedes was on the other and Sam was right next to her on the floor. Quinn was a sleep next to Puck who was leaning on Lauren. Santana was on the dining room table and Brittany had fallen asleep on the arm chair. Artie was a sleep in his chair and Tina and Mike had the couch cushions. It was only 8.30 when an annoying ring tone started blaring.

"Whose phone is that?" Santana said grumpily with her eyes closed.

"Not mine." Brittany whispered.

Just then they heard someone run into the bunk room. Santana opened her eyes and noticed it was Quinn. She came back in and woke everyone up.

"You better have a good reason for waking us up." Puck said yawning.

"The funeral is in three hours!" Quinn said nervously. "There is no way we will make it home and get ready unless we leave now."

That is when panic set in. Everyone raced to their room, threw on any clothes and managed to leave in the next ten minutes. Rachel had to drive back by herself, and for some reason was finding it hard to concentrate. When she got back into Lima, she quickly jumped into the shower and her dads where waiting to leave when she got out and dressed.

"Honey," her daddy said from the driver's seat. "Mr Schuester called us yesterday saying that you have been written down to sing a song of your choice at the funeral."

Rachel froze dead in her thoughts. A song, she could barely think straight, how was she going to select a song? Then it occurred to her, she had the perfect song. The one her mom had sung for her on the mixed tape.

Arriving in the chapel, she saw that most of the club, and Mr Schuester where already there. She sat next to her daddy and Finn who was holding her hand as the service started. The 2010 Vocal Adrenaline group started off the service with a song, and a speech was made talking about their lives, and Quinn and Puck made a speech about the very little time that they knew Beth. Rachel was called to the altar and she was nervous. She had never been like this before a performance, and she managed to shake it off.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry," she started. "Last year I found out that Shelby was my mother. I never really knew her, but she sung one song to me, and I guess this would be a great way for me to say goodbye to her."

The music started and Rachel took a deep breath and tried concentrating on singing.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, _

_When hope was high life worth living. _

_I dreamed that love would never die. _

_I dreamed that god would be forgiving. _

She stopped and it felt like she lost her voice, and she was now crying. She couldn't continue, but she heard a familiar voice sing as they came up to her. Kurt put his arm around Rachel and continued singing.

_Then I was young and unafraid, _

_And dreams where made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid._

_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

She started singing again, and Kurt sung the harmony.

_But the tigers come at night (but the tigers come at night)_

_With their voices soft as thunder. _

_As they tear your hope apart (as they tear your hope apart)_

They sung the next line together holding hands.

_As they turn your dream to shame._

Rachel took lead again but refused to let go of Kurt.

_And still I dream she'll come to me, that we will live they years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather._

She looked at Kurt and they finished the song as a duet.

_I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living. _

_So different now from what it seemed._

_Now life has killed the dream I dream. _

Everyone applauded them after the song finished and Kurt pulled her into a hug. Rachel sat back down and listened to the end of the service with her head on Finn's shoulder.

It was a bright, sunny day and Finn stood with her outside the chapel after the service. The whole club started coming out and standing with them. When Quinn came out she hugged Rachel and so did Puck. They stood in a circle completely silent.

"I actually had fun this week." Brittany commented. "It was great spending time with everyone."

"I agree." Santana chimed in. "Well, besides this whole part of it. You know what Berry, you aren't half bad."

Rachel gave a small smile as everyone nodded in agreement to Santana's words. She did it; she got out of everyone's bad books for the time being.

"Rachel," Finn said snapping her out of a daze. "We all have to get home now, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "Actually, Kurt can I speak to you for a moment?"

Finn and the rest walked over to their cars and Kurt stayed back and smiled at her.

"Thank you. For consoling me the morning after we found out and helping me with that song." Rachel said.

"As I said Rachel, you are one of my best friends. That is what friends do."

Kurt put his arm around her and they walked to her dad's car in complete silence.

**Voila. I hope you all enjoyed this story, which was my first ever fan fic. **


End file.
